Nach der Schlacht
by Graziani
Summary: Ein versprengter Überlebender der Schlacht von Endor sucht Anschluss an seine Kameraden Kurzgeschichte.


SPAN style"FONT-WEIGHT: bold" Nach der Schlacht /SPAN 

Langsam, in Etappen kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
Zuerst kehrte sein Gehör zurück, er erkannte das Rascheln der Blätter und das sanfte Rauschen des Windes, und es beruhigte ihn - er war allein, keine Gefahr in der Nähe...  
Dann konnten seine Augen wieder sehen, und bei dieser Erkenntnis hätte er fast geweint, hatte er doch gefürchtet, dauerhaft erblindet zu sein. Über ihm war nur das undurchdringliche Blätterdach der Bäume.  
Eine lange Zeit lag er nur da und lauschte: auf Schritte, auf das Heulen von Düsenkrädern, auf Blasterfeuer vielleicht - doch da war nichts.  
Die Rebellin musste ihn für tot gehalten haben - oder war selber tot. Aber vielleicht war sie ja eine Späherin...  
Doch dann kam ihm schlagartig zu Bewusstsein, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sein Helmkomm war tot. Es war nicht etwa nur blockiert, durch einen Störsender etwa, sondern tot. Selbst wenn der Rebellin gelungen sein sollte, seine Kameraden auszuschalten - inzwischen war seine Standortmeldung schon längst überfällig, hätte bereits ein Aufklärungstrupp hier sein müssen.  
Trotzdem er spürte, wie sich bei dem Gedanken an die möglichen Gründe für den verstummten Funkverkehr seine Kehle zusammenzog, rührte er sich nicht, stellte sich weiter tot, überdachte seine Lage. Wahrscheinlich war er alleine - ein Rebell, sollte einer in der Nähe lauern, hätte wohl längst die Geduld verloren und mit einer Blastersalve für "klare Verhältnisse" gesorgt.   
Doch wenn er nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier liegen wollte, dann würde er aktiv werden müssen - und zuerst einmal aufstehen.   
Sein Körper schmerzte noch von dem brutalen Zusammenprall mit einem Baum, als er von seinem Düsenkrad gestürzt war - doch die Panzerung hatte offenbar Knochenbrüche verhindert, dem Imperium sei Dank - alleine, mit gebrochenen Knochen in diesem Wald...  
Sein Blaster schien noch im Holster zu stecken - glaubte er. Doch eine Kopfbewegung, ein prüfender Griff, würde ihn an eventuelle Beobachter verraten.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei fuhr er hoch, seine Hand fuhr zum Blaster, während er sich hinter eine Baumwurzel rollte.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er auf.

Er war wirklich allein.

Zuerst einmal nahm er den Helm ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein schmales, kantiges, erschöpftes Gesicht. Das Haar war gemäß der Vorschrift kurz geschoren. Die Augen des imperialen Soldaten wirkten müde, blieben aber ständig in Bewegung, suchten misstrauisch die Umgebung ab. Er war noch sehr jung, Anfang Zwanzig – aber auch die imperiale Eliteformation der Scouttrooper litt unter Personalknappheit und musste immer jüngere Soldaten aufnehmen.

Der Soldat untersuchte den Helm - jetzt war ihm klar, warum sein Helmkomm schwieg. Das Gerät war, wohl durch den Sturz, ausgefallen.  
Der Scouttruppler verschwendete einige Sekunden an ein paar nutzlose Flüche, dann begann er seine Lage zu revidieren.  
Seine Panzerung war intakt, er hatte Waffen, ein Medpack und Lebensmittel für drei Tage - aber sein Komm war Schrott und ebenso sein Düsenkrad. Die imperiale Schildstation aber war mindestens 5 Stunden Fußmarsch entfernt - wenn man ausgeruht war. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Mit einem weiteren, sinnlosen Fluch machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Erst mit der Zeit, nach der ersten Marschstunde, wurde ihm klar, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war - es wurde bereits dunkel...

Die Sensorik in seinem Helm wenigstens war nicht ausgefallen, und der Scouttruppler war dankbar dafür. Ohne die IR-Sicht wäre der Marsch durch den potentiell feindlichen Urwald Selbstmord gewesen, und ST-4321 (im zivilen Leben Kennet Roata) war zwar ein Scouttruppler des Imperiums, doch weder besonders dumm, noch lebensmüde. Aber was der nächtliche Wald auch immer an Gefahren bereithielt, schien nicht interessiert zu sein an einem einzelnen, verirrten Imperialen.

Zäh flossen die Stunden dahin - er kam nur quälend langsam voran, alle paar Schritte sichernd, jede Stunde für ein paar Minuten rastend - doch es würde ihm überhaupt nichts nützen, wenn er bei einer eventuellen Konfrontation mit wilden Tieren oder den gelandeten Rebellen außer Atem wäre, oder die Gefahr erst dann bemerkte, wenn sie bereits über ihm war.

Sein Chrono zeigte bereits Mitternacht, und immer noch sah er kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich der Basis näherte. Eigentlich hätte ihn inzwischen die nächste Reihe von imperialen Perimeterposten orten müssen.

Hauptsache, sein Bodennavigationssystem hatte nicht durch den Sturz zu spinnen angefangen - auf diesem verfluchten Waldmond konnte er bis ans Ende seiner Tage marschieren können, ohne je einen Menschen zu Gesicht zu bekommen...

Gerade hatte er wieder eine kurze Rast hinter sich, als ihn ein Laut erstarren ließ - Schritte!  
Mit einer unhörbaren Verwünschung ging er hinter einem Baumstamm in Deckung, den Blaster auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo der Fremde jeden Augenblick den Schutz einer Strauchgruppe verlassen musste...

Die Geräusche, die an sein Ohr drangen verwirrten ihn. Der Fremde versuchte offenbar nicht einmal, unbemerkt zu bleiben, Geräusche zu vermeiden. War das eine Falle, vielleicht ein Köder?  
Der Scouttrooper presste sich in die fragwürdige Deckung des Baumstammes, während er sich sichernd umsah. Kamen vielleicht andere Rebellen von der Flanke - oder...?  
Jetzt konnte er den Fremden sehen, wenn auch nur als IR-Signatur. Der Mann bewegte sich stolpernd, mit unregelmäßigen, kraftlosen Schritten. Auf jeden Fall trug er keine Sturmtruppenpanzerung.  
Der rechte Arm des Fremden hing reglos herab, in der Linken baumelte lose ein Gegenstand - eine Waffe!  
Lautlos ging der Scout in die Hocke, Augen und Waffe auf den vorbeistolpernden Mann gerichtet, der nicht zu ahnen schien, das sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing...  
Dann, nach einem schnellen Rundblick griff der Scout an.  
Zwei, drei Sprünge, durch den dichten Moosteppich gedämpft, brachten ihn hinter den Fremden, der mit einem fast schluchzenden Schrei herumfuhr, die Waffe hochriss - zu spät.  
Die gepanzerte Faust des Scouts krachte gegen die Waffe des Fremden, schleuderte sie in das Dunkel der Nacht, noch bevor er mit voller Wucht den ohnehin schwankenden Gegner rammte, mit ihm zu Boden ging.  
Im nächsten Augenblick war er schon wieder oben, den Blaster in der Hand, die Mündung in den Nacken des Fremden gepresst.  
Der erschlaffte: "Machs kurz Rebell, ich werde mich nicht wehren!"  
"Was soll der Schwachsinn?!"  
Da wandte sich des Gesicht des Fremden dem Scout zu: "Wer bist du?"  
"ST 4321, Aufklärungsschwadron 4, Außenpatrouille - und du?"   
"ST...92..00, Sergeant Krestin...Doken, 1. ... mobiles Schwadron,... SISD "Executor"."  
"Die Executor?! Was ist mit der Schildstation?!"  
Der Mann am Boden lachte schrill - oder vielleicht war es auch ein Schluchzen: " Die Schildstation, die Executor, der Todesstern...alles hin, alles aus, wir haben verloren!"  
Der Scout starrte einige Herzschläge wie betäubt auf den Liegenden, wie versteinert, während sein Hirn verzweifelt zu leugnen versuchte, was er da eben gehört hatte.  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich: "Die Flotte?! Lord Vader - der Imperator?!"  
"Alle tot, der Himmel...gehört den Rebellen."  
Mit eckigen, fast roboterhaften Bewegungen gab der Scout den Mann frei, stolperte, ein, zwei Schritte, fand sich am Boden wieder.  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das DURFTE nicht sein! Nicht die Imperiale Flotte, der Todesstern - nicht der Imperator! Nein!  
Wie lange es dauerte, bis er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wusste er nicht - wie nach der Ohnmacht begann er nur langsam, in Etappen seine Umwelt zu erfassen.

Das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen Krestins, die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen, die Schmerzen von dem Sturz am Morgen, die plötzlich wieder erwacht waren.  
Seine Stimme klang selbst in den eigenen Ohren tonlos: "Kannst du laufen, Sergeant?!"  
Der lachte jäh auf: "Was denn, wenn nicht?! Wenn nötig, renne ich!"  
Der Scout versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen: "Wir haben eine Chance, verstehst du! Es gibt einen Posten, eine Basis für Langstreckenaufklärung, vielleicht 50, 60 Klicks von hier entfernt! Die Rebellen werden sich niemals die Zeit nehmen, den ganzen Drecksmond zu durchkämmen. Das ist unsere Chance! Dort gibt es 'ne Medic-Station, Vorräte, vielleicht sogar eine Fähre!"  
"Das schaffen wir niemals..."  
"Und was sonst?" die Stimme des Scouts wurde fast feindselig, "Uns ergeben?!"  
Krestin schnaubte nur höhnisch: "Was glaubst du, Sturmtruppler, warum ich mich durch diesen Scheißwald hier schleppe?! Hilf mir verdammt noch mal hoch, und quatsch nicht solchen Schwachsinn!"  
Mühsam kamen die Beiden, aufeinander gestützt, auf die Beine und setzten sich in Bewegung. Irgendwo, zwei, drei oder höchstens vier Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt lag X-32LROC,  
die Fernerkundungsstation, winkte die Rettung...

Der imperiale Armeemajor fragte nicht lange, als sechs Tage später zwei verdreckte, ausgehungerte und völlig erschöpfte Gestalten aus dem Wald taumelten. Er wusste ja längst, dass das Imperium über Endor eine vernichtende, ja tödliche Niederlage erlitten hatte.

In den Tagen davor und danach traf eine ganze Anzahl Überlebende ein: einige Sturmtruppler und Armeesoldaten, Scouts und Techs der Schildstation, sogar ein notgelandeter TIE-Pilot, der mehr durch Zufall auf die Station gestoßen war. Doch nach zwei Wochen versiegte der ohnehin spärliche Strom, und es war klar - wer es bis jetzt nicht geschafft hatte, der würde es wohl niemals schaffen, war wahrscheinlich an seinen Wunden gestorben, rettungslos verirrt, von den Rebellen gefangen oder, noch wahrscheinlicher, einfach liquidiert worden.  
Jetzt drängten sich fast 50 Männer in der für ein Dutzend Soldaten ausgelegten Station.

Die Rebellenflotte, von den Techs an den Überwachungsmonitoren mit ohnmächtiger Wut verflucht, begann sich inzwischen zu zerstreuen...  
Am 20. Tag nach der katastrophalen Schlacht von Endor zwängte sich ein halbes Hundert geschlagener Imperialer an Bord einer alten Lambda-Militärfähre und überließen den Mond von Endor wieder seinen barbarischen Bewohnern, den Toten - und den Trümmern des Todessterns, die auf seine Oberfläche herabzustürzen begannen.

Der Scout stand an eine der Sichtluken gepreßt - nicht weil er unbedingt einen Blick zurückwerfen wollte auf diese verfluchte Welt, sondern weil der Platz zum Sitzen nicht reichte.  
In Wirklichkeit nahm er die Aussicht überhaupt nicht wahr, vor seinem Geist zogen immer und immer wieder die Bilder vorbei, die die fragmentarischen, verbitterten Worte der anderen Überlebenden beschworen: der Untergang der Executor, die Demütigung der Flotte, die Explosion des Todessterns - das Ende des Imperators - und des Imperiums?   
Wieder stiegen Tränen in seinen Augen hoch, mit einem fast tierhaften Fauchen rammte er die bloße Faust gegen die Bordwand - wieder und wieder, bis sein Blut über die Knöchel floss und die Wand befleckte.  
"DAS REICHT!" Eine scharfe Stimme fuhr durch seine Gedanken, eine Hand riss ihn herum: "Nehmen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen Soldat!"  
Vor ihm stand der Armeemajor und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verachtung an: "Das Imperium kann sich die Verschwendung seiner Ressourcen nicht leisten und Sie werden sich verdammt noch mal nicht selber dienstuntauglich schlagen oder ich mache Sie persönlich so fertig, das Sie nicht mehr wissen, wer Ihre Mutter war, kapiert?!"   
Reflexartig hatte der Scouttruppler Haltung angenommen, doch bei den Worten fühlte er, wie irgendetwas in ihm nachgab:" DAS IMPERIUM?! Der Imperator ist tot! Die Flotte vernichtet oder zerstreut - von welchem Imperium reden Sie?!"  
"HALTEN SIE DEN MUND!! Der Imperator ist vielleicht tot, ja - Lord Vader ist tot, die Executor zerstört, die Flotte angeschlagen - ABER DAS IST NOCH NICHT DAS ENDE!  
Der Krieg, Sie Bastard, der Krieg geht weiter!  
Noch halten wir neun Zehntel des Imperiums, wir haben immer noch tausende von Schlachtschiffen und Milliarden von Soldaten - SAGEN SIE NICHT; ES WÄHRE SCHON VORBEI! Die Rebellen werden schon noch begreifen, dass sie noch nicht gewonnen haben - wenn es sein muss, dann werden wir in zehn, fünfzehn, zwanzig Jahren noch kämpfen! Wenn es sein muss, dann werden wir die Peripheriepiraten anheuern, uns mit den Huts verbünden UND JEDE WELT, DIE ABZUFALLEN DROHT, VERNICHTEN!! Haben Sie mich verstanden, Soldat?!"  
Und der Scout wusste, wie er nun zu antworten hatte, während um ihn herum die Überlebenden stumm den Wortwechsel verfolgten: "Jawohl, Sir!! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir! Verzeihen Sie, Sir!"  
Ein paar Augenblicke starrte der Major ihn noch an, dann wandte er sich ab. Und als sich der Scout wieder zur Sichtluke drehte, fühlte er einen Schauer über seine Haut fahren: _"Zwanzig Jahre Krieg, wenn nötig..."_


End file.
